Together
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/yaoi/BL. Seperti apa arti kebersamaan yang sesungguhnya? Mereka bertemu, berkenalan dan akhirnya...


**TOGETHER**

**Story **©** gia sirayuki**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari serasa memanggang kulit kepala. Rasa panas mengucur layaknya bara api yang menggores tenggorokan.

Tapi, di musim panas itulah Yunho menemukannya. Di Kolam renang sekolah, tahun ajaran baru di mulai.

Suasana lengang merajut di lingkungan sekolah usai dering bel panjang yang membawa semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Jung Yunho.

Mengabaikan ajakan pulang Donghae, Shindong, Yoochun dan yang lainnya. Alih-alih menuju loker siswa, Yunho tanpa sengaja melihat ruangan _'swimming pool'_. Terbesit sebuah keinginan untuk melihat air yang sepertinya menjadi pemandangan menggiurkan di musim panas seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya ringan, sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Remaja bersurai hitam itu membuka pintu ruang berenang dengan derit kecil. Suasanya begitu sepi, seperti keinginannya. Ia juga yakin bahwa teman-temannya yang lain pasti tidak mungkin ada yang tertinggal di sekolah kecuali dirinya.

Sayang, Yunho tidak membawa baju ganti. Ia ingin sekali meneguk kesegaran air kolam dengan menyelaminya.

Ingin mendudukkan tubuhnya di _bench,_ Yunho berhenti melangkah sebelum sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya, ketika manik musangnya tanpa sengaja menangkap pemandangan sosok bersurai almond yang tengah menelanjangi diri. Hingga meninggalkan sebuah boxer yang senada dengan warna surainya.

Yunho memilih bergeming di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan sosok almond itu.

Cahaya matahari yang sempat mengintip dari atap gedung semi indor itu menerpa kulit anak bersurai almond, hingga membuat pantulan putih mengkilat karena interferensi cahaya mengenai iris musang Yunho. Ia bahkan bisa melihat anak itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya ketika menuju jarak beberapa meter dari kolam. Sepertinya sosok itu juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Yunho yang memperhatikannya.

Tanpa pemanasan, sosok itu mulai berlari kencang dan dalam satu lompatan indah tubuhnya meluncur mulus ke dalam kumpulan air yang bagaikan kristal itu. Cipratan air serta bunyi dentuman terdengar memecah ruangan. Sejenak Yunho terpaku, mengira sosok itu akan melakukan renang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi sosok itu justru hanya mengambang di atas air dan memamerkan gerakan malas, kemudian berkecipak seperti seekor bebek sebelum mengambang lagi, sesekali menenggelamkan dirinya, lalu muncul dan meniup air menjadi gelembung.

Yunho berdecak, merasa telah membuang waktu dengan memperhatikan sosok namja almond yang sepertinya hanya bermain-main di kolam renang sekolah. Ia berniat untuk berbalik dan pulang. Tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Ketika sepasang mata musangnya menangkap pergerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan anak itu. Ia berenang dari area ujung ke ujung kolam lainnya. Kemudian Yunho tertegun melihat gaya yang di pakai anak itu. Gaya kupu-kupu?

Bunyi peluit setelah pintu terjeblak menyentak serta mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Ia lantas berdecak kemudian memilih bersembunyi di antara tumpukan-tumpukan pelampung di sudut ruangan kolam renang.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa security sekolah berkeliling usai murid-murid bubar? Perhatian Yunho tidak sengaja kembali pada sosok bersurai almond. Anak itu sudah naik dari kolam renang dan meraih seragam serta tas sekolahnya. Yang lebih membuat Yunho tercenung heran adalah ketika mendengar sendauan tawa dari anak itu sambil berlari menjauh dari kejaran penjaga sekolah.

Pemandangan terakhir yang mampu dilihatnya adalah surai almod yang terlihat berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari sampai tubuh mulus dan putih itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman sekolah pagi itu membuat murid-murid mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Moon Seosangnim setega itu dengan mengadakan perlombaan renang gaya kupu-kupu di awal tahun ajaran baru?

Memang menyenangkan bisa bermain air di musim panas seperti ini, tapi tetap saja jika tujuannya untuk pelajaran sama dengan bohong.

Tapi saat itulah, Yunho kembali melihat sosok bersurai almond itu lagi. Berdiri antusias di pinggir kolam dengan pakaian renangnya. Hal yang tidak bisa mengalihkan fokus pandangan Yunho pada yang lain kecuali sosok almond itu.

Waktu terus bergulir, satu persatu nama telah gugur hingga menyisakan yang terakhir dari kelas 2-2. Ketika itulah, Yunho tersentak begitu Moon seosangnim memanggil namanya.

Yunho sempat melihat papan hasil tes, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada satu-satunya siswa yang berdiri di pinggir kolam. Jadi anak almond itu adalah juara pertama tes kecepatan renang gaya kupu-kupu dari kelas 2-2? Merasa tidak ingin kalah, Yunho ingin menunjukkan bahwa gaya renang itu juga menjadi keahliannya.

Keduanya mengambil posisi di pinggir kolam, dan lompat pada aba-aba dengan perhitungan yang ideal.

Begitu wajahnya menyentuh air, Yunho sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Hanya fokus pada pernafasan dan bergerak secepat mungkin.

Sampai akhirnya bunyi peluit menggema. Suara teriakan dan gemuruh sorakan membahana. Donghae menarik Yunho keluar dari kolam kemudian Shindong, Yoochun dan teman yang lainnya bergantian memeluknya.

"Kau hebat dude! Kau teratas."

"Gilaaa.. kau benar-benar tidak terkalahkan!"

"Selamat Yunho!"

Ucapan-ucapan itu silih berganti menyapa telinga Yunho membuatnya tak mampu menepis senyum senang sekaligus bangga yang tidak di tutupinya. Sampai akhirnya tatapan mata musangnya tertuju pada sosok almond yang melotot dan menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Lomba tes tercepat kali ini selesai. Cepat kembali ke ruang ganti dan keringkan badan kalian." Teriakan Moon Seosangnim mendapatkan sambutan 'Huuuuu' dari murid-murid. Semuanya bergegas pergi meninggalkan area berenang. Begitupun Yunho yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari kolam.

"Hei! Kau!."

Langkah Yunho terhenti begitu saja. Ketika mendengar suara tenor yang menyambangi telinganya. Sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan memicing.

"Siapa namamu?" tiba-tiba sosok almond itu bertanya dengan nada retoris yang membuat Yunho menaikkan alis matanya. Tidak adakah nada yang lebih bagus untuk menyapa orang yang baru dikenal? Yunho mendesah dalam hati.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho di buat tercenung ketika sosok almond itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sejenak kemudian, Yunho memilih untuk menjabat tangan sosok itu dan memamerkan senyum rapinya.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Itu namaku." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sebuah perkenalan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan terasa sangat cepat. Terkesan buru-buru, tetapi tetap meninggalkan bekas yang begitu mendalam.

"Baiklah. Jung Yunho, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin bertanding denganmu. Sekali lagi."

Yunho terdiam, antara tercenung dan terksiap.

"Kita bertanding gaya kupu-kupu. Aku masih tidak percaya di kalahkan olehmu."

Bohong jika Yunho tidak terpikat dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ambisius dan kesungguhan itu. Ia lantas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" Kim Jaejoong bertanya lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Okey…"

Satu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir hati itu mampu memunculkan sebongkah senyuman Kim Jaejoong yang mampu membuat Yunho terkesima.

Pertemuan dan perkenalan mereka di awali dengan sebuah persaingan.

.

.

.

Bunyi kecipak air memecah permukaan kolam. Ketika tamparan telapak tangan menepuknya dengan begitu keras. Kim Jaejoong memberenggut dengan belahan bibirnya yang manyun dan gurat kekesalan memenuhi permukaan wajahnya.

Satu hal yang Yunho ketahui, Kim Jaejoong itu bersifat menggemaskan ketika kesal.

"Ah! Siallll!"

Kekalahan yang di alaminya dua kali dalam sehari itu membuat wajah Jaejoong tertekuk. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu se frustasi itu." Ucap Yunho sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran kolam.

"Iya, tapi aku kalah darimu. Arghhh! Menyebalkan!"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menang.

"Kalau begitu berlatihlah, berlatih dan berlatih. Karena kita akan bertanding lagi dan lagi, sampai kita tidak bisa berenang lagi… Kau benar-benar seorang rival yang tangguh bagiku. Kau kuat, karena itu aku tidak akan pernah lengah. Aku juga akan berlatih agar kau berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku." Ucapan itu membuat Jaejoong meganga. Tetapi senyuman lantas mengembang di sudut bibirnya ketika menangkap Yunho mengulurkan tanganya di udara.

PLAK

Kedua telapak tangan itu bertemu di atas genangan air kolam.

"Kajja, sebelum penjaga sekolah menemukan kita dan menyuruh kita menguras kolam renang ini." Ujar Yunho yang di angguki Jaejoong. Mereka segera keluar dari dalam air.

Keduanya meninggalkan kolam renang sekolah sambil tertawa dan saling berujar siapa yang terkuat.

Semenjak itu, keduanya menjadi lebih akrab.

Dimana ada Jung Yunho, disitulah ada Kim Jaejoong. Mereka benar-benar lengket dan hampir di setiap waktu selalu bersama. Mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, istirahat dan makan siang bersama, bahkan pulang sekolah bersama.

Jaejoong sering berbagi bekal miliknya dengan Yunho ataupun sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka tidak segan saling bersuapan di depan umum. Jaejoong juga sering mentraktir Yunho sekotak _milk shake._ Tapi itu menurut orang lain, karena hal yang sebenarnya adalah ia sering sekali kalah taruhan dengan Yunho dalam pertandingan renang yang kerap mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Yunho juga sering mampir ke kelas Jaejoong dengan alasan meminjam buku catatan. Pada kenyataannya Yunho benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak hanya hebat dalam renang, tetapi juga jenius dalam hal lainnya. Anak itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Otaknya di atas rata-rata dan ia juga begitu di sukai banyak orang. Bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah mengenal Jaejoong.

Tidak jarang pula, Jaejoong yang berkunjung ke kelas Yunho.

Seperti pagi ini. Tiba-tiba anak itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Yunho dan meneriakinya.

"Yak! Yunho-ah! celana dalam kita tertukar. Babo!"

Satu kelas meledak tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya memamerkan senyumnya saat Jaejoong menghampirianya dan melotot padanya. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menatap polos ke arah Jaejoong. "Hah, pantas saja rasanya kekecilan." Ujarnya membuat Jaejoong memicingkan mata.

"Kekecilan apanya? Kita kan seumuran, mana mungkin kekecilan!"

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih bahu Jaejoong dan merangkulnya. "Tentu saja kekecilan, memangnya kau tidak ingat semalam masuk ke dalam pelukanku? Tangan siapa yang lebih panjang? Badan siapa yang lebih besar lalu siapa yang lebih ti—"

"Ahh… aku tahu, aku tahu. Huh! Aku tidak mau menginap lagi di rumahmu."

"Kenapa tidak? Oh, bukankah nanti malam giliranku yang menginap di rumahmu."

"Aish! Sial! Awas kau jangan masuk ke kamarku yah.."

Hmm

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendapat jawaban berupa gumaman dari Yunho.

Mengabaikan kelas yang kembali gaduh, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan sambil berangkulan keluar kelas.

"Aku belum membereskannya. Sekarang cepat tukar celana dalam kita. Punyamu kebesaran tau!"

"Nanti saja. Sekalian kita berenang sepulang sekolah."

"Argh! Yunhooooo… punyamu tidak nyaman!"

Kemudian tawa Yunho menggema di koridor sekolah sementara Jaejoong cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Musim baru telah berganti. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menikmati pergantian tahun bersama seseorang yang menjadi musuh sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

Awal musim dingin dimana daun-daun berguguran menghias jalanan kota Daegu. Kota metropolitan ke-4 di Korea Selatan. Bahkan semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan _festival Dalgubeol_ yang merupakan festival terbesar di Daegu. Banyak pertunjukan seperti fashion, berbagai kontes, dan macam-macam pameran tradisional.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sibuk dengan perlombaan renang tahunan sekolah. Sesuai prosedur, posisi perwakilan sekolah di tentukan dari penyisihan antar murid dengan catatan tercepat. dan untuk kali ini perwakilan renang gaya kupu-kupu jatuh pada Yunho sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa mengalah dengan mewakili gaya bebasnya. Keduanya mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudah dalam kejuaraan dan mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Tapi…

Ada yang berubah dalam diri Jaejoong.

Sepulang sekolah itu mereka berjalan bersama dengan es krim dalam genggaman masing-masing.

"Ada masalah? Kau banyak diam hari ini." Ujar Yunho sambil menelan sisa es krim terakhir di mulutnya. Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tetap diam, sampai akhirnya Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu di sidut bibirmu." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti tapi ia terpaku ketika Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar ketika mata Yunho tertuju pada belahan daging plum yang terlihat semakin merah karena bekas dinginnya es krim. Jarinya bahkan masih bertahan di tempat itu.

Senyum yang terpias di bibir Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho. Ia langsung menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya sekaligus mengencangkan pegangannya pada kedua ranselnya. Mereka lantas kembali berjalan bersama.

Keheningan merayap di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya namja almond itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. "Yunho-ah! Ayo kita masuk renang estafet _._" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Sebuah lipatan kerut muncul di wajah Yunho.

"_Relay_?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Nde, bagaimana kalau di _festival Dalgubeol _nanti kita ikut dalam lomba relay. Aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya dengan Yunho. Pasti menyenangkan jika kita berada dalam satu tim untuk sebuah perlombaan renang. Hadiah dan penghargaan juga untuk kita berdua. Kita juga akan berada dalam satu lintasan dan kegugupan yang sama. Eotthe?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jaejoong memberenggut. Diraihnya tangan Yunho dan memberikan genggaman hangatnya. "Ayolah, apakah kau tidak ingin mencoba hal lain bersamaku?"

Wajah memelas itu mengusik hati Yunho. Sepasang doe eyes yang mengerjap itu juga telah menyentuh sanubarinya. Tidak tega rasanya jika menolak keinginan namja almond itu.

"Arraseo. Kita akan mencobanya…" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

GREP

Yunho langsung terpaku ketika Jaejoong memeluknya tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan itu melingkar erat di lehernya, membuat Yunho akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat itu sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**TOGETHER**

**YunJae**

**.**

"Aku tidak yakin."

Jaejoong langsung menaruh kembali sepotong wafelnya ke atas piring dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho. "Kenapa? Kau dan aku kuat, kita adalah teman dekat. Kita juga hebat dalam renang. Pasti kita bisa melakukan renang estafet itu. Kita akan jadi tim yang hebat."

"Kau tahu, bagiku renang itu adalah sesuatu individual. Kau berenang dengan dirimu sendiri dan mengalahkan orang lain. seperti itu."

"Kau salah Yunho-ah! Renang juga bisa kita jadikan tempat untuk saling bekerja sama. Kita bisa tahu seberapa kompaknya kita nanti, seberapa cocoknya dan seberapa hebatnya jika kita bersama."

"Tapi tetap saja. Itu tidak bisa mengukur segalanya. Mengikuti lomba individu yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi tolak ukur kemampuan kita."

Tatapan kecewa itu merambat di mata Jaejoong, dan Yunho juga melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Kalau kau penasaran…" Yunho berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan berdebat. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya _festival Dalgubeol _tiba. Sesuai kesepakatan, Jaejoong dan Yunho megikuti festival itu dengan berpartisipasi dalam lomba renang estafet atau _relay_.

Jaejoong bahkan menyiapkan kostum renang yang sama untuk mereka berdua.

Tidak hanya kalangan remaja yang megikuti lomba itu. Bahkan anak-anak kecil juga ikut serta.

Mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan perlombaan, ketika Jaejoong berbaris di belakang Yunho, ia mengacungkan jempolnya memberi semangat untuk sahabatnya itu agar bisa melakukan gaya-kupu-kupu dengan hebat sehingga memberikan peluang padanya sebagai nomor kedua agar meraih waktu dan interfal yang bagus untuk memperoleh kemanangan.

Yunho sukses sebagai peserta nomor satu kemudian di lanjutkan Jaejoong dengan peserta nomor dua. Hal yang tidak pernah di sangka Yunho sebelumnya, bahwa akan ada kelicikan yang di lakukan oleh tim lawan. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong hampir saja tengggelam ketika seseorang sengaja melemparinya dengan batu kecil. Darah merembes dalam genangan air kolam. Yunho berang hingga langsung terjun kembali ke dalam air dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Sebuah pernyataan yang di ucapkan juri meruntuhkan semangat Jaejoong.

'_Kalian di diskualifikasi.'_

Alasannya adalah Yunho yang seharusnya tidak terjun kembali ke dalam air sebagai perenang pertama tetapi melanggar peraturan itu membuat tim mereka akhirnya di keluarkan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu Yunho-ah, aku masih bisa melanjutkan kompetisi tadi. Kau bahkan sudah memberikan peluang padaku untuk bisa memulai start lebih awal." Ujar Jaejoong ketika mereka pulang dari acara festival.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku itu kuat. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Sayang sekali. Padahal kita bisa menang tadi."

Mendadak Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap wajah kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Cukup Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi mengikuti renang estafet lagi. Cukup kali ini saja. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang berusaha di lakukan orang-orang tadi? Mereka melemparimu dengan batu, itu yang dimaksud kerja tim? Yang satu berjuang dan yang lain bermain curang untuk membantu anggota timnya dengan mencelakai lawan mainnya? Itu semua memuakkan! Aku benci _relay_, dan renang itu hanya untuk seorang pribadi." Kemudian Yunho berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Tapi seharusnya kau juga tahu Yunho-ah, tim itu adalah dimana kita bersama, mengatasi rintangan bersama, saling menolong, saling menjaga serta melindungi, dan melakukan apapun bersama-sama. Karena selamanya aku tidak ingin menjadi rivalmu. Aku berharap menjadi pasanganmu.. Yunho-ah…'_ Bisiknya lirih hingga tersaput hembusan angin. Jaejoong juga berbalik dan memilih jalan lain yang berlawanan dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Musim dingin akhirnya datang. Membawa butiran titik basah dari langit yang membuat siapapun akan menjauhi genangan air. Bahkan kolam renang adalah tempat tersepi untuk saat ini.

Tetapi tidak untuk Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Kedua remaja itu sama-sama duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Meskipun uap udara berhembus dari nafas mereka, tetapi tidak mengurungkan niat untuk menyambangi tempat favorite kedua sahabat itu.

Gerakan kaki Jaejoong di dalam air kolam, menimbulkan gejolak hempasan ombak kecil. Sementara Yunho memilih menatap reaksi riak yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Yunho memulai dan matanya tidak melepaskan wajah Jaejoong sama sekali.

Jaejoong menarik kakinya dari air kemudian melipatnya hingga saling bertumpu.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah."

DEGH

Tatapan mata Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong seutuhnya. Seutas kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan bibir cherry itu membuatnya terpaku, tertegun bahkan tak mampu berucap. Seolah ada selubung yang menghalanginya untuk bernafas.

"Kau marah padaku?" akhirnya Yunho sanggup melontarkan sepatah pertanyaan yang justru di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Bukan." Bibir cherry itu tersenyum yang seolah menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia tidak marah ataupun membencinya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan renang estafet di depanmu, jadi lebih baik aku pindah ke sekolah lain. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Australia menyusul Appa dan bersekolah di sana." lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum bahkan sampai berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. " Haha… aku hanya tidak ingin selamanya menjadi rival Jung Yunho. Aku pengecut ya…" tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau tertawa. Dadanya bergemuruh.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih berteman meskipun aku tidak satu sekolah dengan Yunho lagi."

Yunho masih bungkam.

Jaejoong memilih bangkit berdiri lebih dulu. Memakai alas sepatunya kemudian menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Jja, sampai nanti Yunho-ah…."

….

Jaejoong merunduk penuh kekecewaan ketika Yunho sama sekali bergeming dan tidak membalas salamnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk menatap setiap langkah kakinya. Berharap Yunho akan memanggilnya, tapi sampai di ambang pintu ruang _swimming pool_ panggilan itu sama sekali tidak pernah di dengar Jaejoong. Menelan ludahnya, Ia akhirnya memutuskan benar-benar pergi.

'—Jae…'

.

.

.

Yunho tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasa cemburu pada orang lain.

Pada kenyataannya, sekarang ia begitu iri melihat Jaejoong bersama-sama dengan orang lain. Berita tentang kepindahannya entah dari mana sudah menyebar seperti kumpulan ngengat. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong tidak pernah sendirian. Setiap menit bahkan waktu, anak-anak selalu mengelilinginya.

Ketika itulah, Yunho akan memilih tempat menyendiri favoritenya. Di kolam renang sekolah. Bahkan di cuaca ekstrim seperti sekarang ini, Yunho memilih mengganti pakaian renang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan air kolam yang seakan membekukannya.

Ia berenang dari ujung kolam satu ke ujung yang lainnya. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Sampai akhirnya Yunho berhenti dan memilih mengambang di atas air sambil menatap pada langit-langit.

Yunho menyadari satu hal saat itu juga. Ia bisa merasakan jika berenang secara individual terasa begitu sepi. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang akan memacu semangatnya untuk menang, tidak ada Jaejoong yang akan di ajaknya berhighfive selesai bertanding, dan tidak ada ejekan serta senyuman penuh kepuasan ketika memperoleh kemenangan.

Ia rindu kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir Jaejoong di sekolah yang sama dengannya membuat Yunho benar-benar gelisah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Jaejoong apalagi bertatap muka dengan sosok itu. Terlalu banyak orang yang berada di sekelilingnya memberikan hadiah kenang-kenangan atau sekedar mengucapkan salam-salam.

Yunho hanya bisa melihat dan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Jaejoong bahkan tidak memanggilnya, ataupun berusaha berbicara dengannya.

Sampai sekolah bubar, Yunho tidak pernah berhasil bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong.

Malam terakhir Jaejoong di Daegu, di sibukkan dengan tangisan eommanya. Berulang kali wanita itu menitikan air mata ketika melihat wajah putranya itu. Baru musim panas lalu Jaejoong pulang ke Korea tapi kenapa belum genap sampai setahun, anak itu sudah memutuskan kembali ke Autralia dan memilih tinggal dengan Appanya?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Eomma. Aku senang tinggal di Daegu, tapi kemampuanku tidak akan berkembang jika terus tinggal di sini. Aku akan sering menelpon eomma." Meskipun Jaejoong berulang kali mengungkapkan kata-kata menenangkan, tetap tidak berefek untuk wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu. Bukankah Appa Jaejoong sudah memiliki seorang putra dan keluarga baru di negara Kanguru itu? Seharusnya Jaejoong tinggal saja di Korea bersama dengannya yang sebatang kara.

"Eomma tidak ingin kau pergi Joongie…."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghampiri eommanya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan eommanya yang tengah berberes. "Biar aku yang membukanya." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Jaejoong tercenung ketika menemukan sebuah keranjang yang di sodorkan oleh seseorang ke hadapannya. Di tatapnya isi kerajang itu. Ada lebih dari 20 kotak _milk shake _dalam keranjang.

Kemudian tatapan manik Jaejoong beralih pada sosok namja yang masih dalam keadaan terengah. Wajah kelelahan Yunho membutnya terkesiap.

"Y-yunho~ah…"

"Jae… aku…."

"Chakkaman!" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Jaejoong sudah menyelanya lalu namja almond itu kembali ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yunho yang ganti tercenung dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong kembali dan mengalungkan sebuah syal di leher Yunho. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai pergi keluar rumah tanpa memakai mantel dan syal? Apa kau tidak kedinginan eoh? Ini musim dingin Yunho-ah, kau bisa membeku." Omelnya dengan tatapan galak. Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Yunho menahannya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong memilih mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho yang mengajaknya berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah Jaejoong, dimana ada sepasang ayunan di antara taman bunga milik eomma Jaejoong. Mereka lantas duduk di atas ayunan.

Set

Yunho menaruh sekeranjang kotak _milk shake_ di pangkuan Jaejoong. Sebelum sempat namja almond itu bertanya, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Mianhe…. "

"Kau ingin menyuapku ya?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, tapi kemudian namja itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah terbengong Yunho.

Tapi Yunho langsung berdehem.

"Aku ingin menukar dua puluh kotak _milk shake_ itu dengan dua puluh tahun waktumu untuk kita berenang. Bukan untuk bersaing dan bertaruh, tetapi berenang bersama. Aku bersamamu di dalam air, menyelam dan menjelajah. Kita berdua bersama Jaejoongie."

"Hanya dua puluh tahun?" sebelah ali mata Jaejoong terangkat. Tapi tidak menutupi seringai di wajahnya.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Yunho. "Aku akan selalu melipatkannya. Hingga menjadi empat puluh tahun, lalu delapan puluh tahun bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun sesudahnya. Sampai kita tidak bisa berenang lagi."

Jaejoong terdiam ketika Yunho meraih sebelah tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Hanya debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan cepat mengalahkan lomba balap renang yang memacu adrenalin.

"Kau tahu, air menjadi saksi pertemuan kita. Air yang membuat kita menjauh sampai air juga yang membuat kita kita saling berhadapan saat ini. Jaejoongie, don't ever leave me and take anything with me, together. Eothe?"

Menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Aku senang kau memahaminya sebelum terlambat Yunho-ah. Nee… kalau begitu semua _milk shake_ ini resmi menjadi milikku. Hmmm… " namja almond itu memasang senyum termanisnya. Hingga Yunho mengacak surai itu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Heeh? Katanya ini untukku. Kenapa harus ada syarat lagi? Tidak mau!"

"Syaratnya gampang. Cuma butuh waktu tiga detik untuk melakukannya. Seperti ini."

CUP

Jaejoong terkejut.

Ia membeku. Bukan karena udara dingin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya. Melainkan karena apa yang ia kecap dengan kulit. Ketika sapuan lembut dan dingin menyentuh belahan bibirnya. Meninggalkan rasa manis yang mudah di ingat. Aroma mint yang menyegarkan dari nafas Yunho merasuk dan memenuhi hidungnya. Hingga polesan rona merah menguar dari permukaan wajahnya.

"Yu-Yunho~ah?"

Jaejoong menutup bibirnya yang baru saja terjamah dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Yunho tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan terhebat untuk renang gaya kupu-kupu. Kau dan aku. Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Jja, semua _milk shake_ dalam keranjang itu sudah resmi menjadi milikmu. Tapi kau bisa memintanya lagi padaku. Dengan syarat satu buah _milk shake_ adalah dua ciuman. Eotthe?"

"Yakk!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Mungkin eomma Kim harus mentraktir Jung Yunho dengan ratusan _milk shake_ karena telah berhasil menggagalkan kepergian putra tercintanya kembali ke Australia.

Setelah ini mereka akan kembali bersama. Bukan sebagai rival dalam sebuah persaingan, tetapi pasangan dalam kebersamaan.

Kebersamaan itu indah, seindah semua gaya yang kau temukan dalam renang.

**.**

**.**

**TOGETHER**

**YUNJAE**

**gia**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Bukankah kebersamaan itu indah? Salah paham dalam persahabatan, perbedaan pendapat dan percekcokan sering ada. Bahkan saling diam juga sering terjadi. Tapi selalu menjadi lebih baik ketika salah satu ada yang mengalah meski harus menjatuhkan egonya. Karena mengaku dan meminta maaf itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan….

Yatta! Ff ringan lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul gegara bahas renang sama temen… thankyuuuu semuahh ^^

Maaf, saya baru tahu, bahwa ternyata ff hasil obrolan saya dng tmn ini beberapa scene diambil dari fanfiction milih author snk dengan judul 'air, danau dan darah' terimakasih sekali lagi kepada fvvn yg telah menyadarkan saya. I'm so sorry to late know it. Semoga pintu maaf belum tertutup untuk saya. Saya sudah mendapatkan kebenaran dari tmn saya, dan kebenaran itu saya ungkapkan disini. Maaf dan terimakasih.


End file.
